the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilderoy Lockhart
- New from J.K. Rowling: Gilderoy Lockhart |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital=Single |alias= |title=*Professor *Order of Merlin, Third Class *Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League *Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 3 (The Burrow) |gender=Male |height= |hair=Golden - Chapter 6 (Gilderoy Lockhart) blond |eyes=Bright blue |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Muggle father *Witch mother *Two sisters |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Cherry *Dragon *9" *Slightly bendy |patronus= |hidea= |job=DADA Teacher - Chapter 4 (At Flourish and Blotts) |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= }} Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, (b. 26 January, 1964) was a British half-blood wizard and the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1992 to May 1993 - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward). Vain and self-obsessive, he was a world-renowned magician and the author of a large series of books on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Biography Early life Gilderoy Lockhart was the youngest child of Mr Lockhart, a Muggle, and his witch wife. His two older sisters were both Muggles, and showed no magical ability whatsoever. This, combined with his cleverness and good looks, made him his mother's unashamed favourite. His mother's fondling, coupled with the revelation that he was a wizard, caused his vanity to blossom like a weed. Hogwarts years Lockhart and his mother had expected his arrival at Hogwarts to be a great triumph, neither of them having realised that he would be going to a school full of witches and wizards, many of them more accomplished than himself. He thought he would be greeted by whispers and stares; he imagined himself already a full-fledged wizard and genius. It was a terrible shock for him to learn that his name was unknown, his talents unexceptional and his wavy hair unimpressive. Of course, he showed clear magical talent, and his teachers thought that with hard work he might make something of himself, even if he fell short of the ambitions he shared freely with his classmates (he would succeed in making a Philosopher's Stone by seventh year, he would be Minister for Magic and that he would lead the English national team to World Cup glory, the last of which he later converted to a story of how he had been a Seeker and was asked to play for the national team, but turned the offer down to fight the Dark Forces). Lockhart got consistently good grades, but did not want to try if he was not the best. Rather than putting forth effort in his studies, he badgered Headmaster Dippet to make a newspaper, carved his signature in twenty-foot letters on the Quidditch pitch, created a massive illusion of his own face in imitation of the Dark Mark, and sent himself eight hundred Valentines one year. He received weeks worth of detention for these, yet managed his primary goal: school-wide fame. Authorship Gilderoy soon became heard of in distant parts, ridding far-flung places of Dark, dangerous creatures. His ex-teachers thought they might have misjudged him, because these deeds demonstrated bravery and resilience. The truth was that Lockhart had never been a bad wizard, just a lazy one, and had spent all his energies on perfecting Memory Charms, meaning that he could erase wizards' memories and take credit for their accomplishments. Among these were an ugly Armenian warlock with poor dress sense who got rid of a village full of werewolves and a witch with a hare lip who banished a banshee. At the end of each adventure he took, he returned to Britain with a new book ready for publication detailing his hard work with a wealth of invented detail. Within a decade of leaving school he had gained a reputation as a world-class defender against Dark Arts, became an Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, won Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row and received the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Teaching career Albus Dumbledore happened to know two of the wizards whose memories Lockhart had erased, and thought he knew what Lockhart was up to; he believed Lockhart needed only to be put back in a school setting to be revealed as a charlatan and a fraud. He was not keen to return to Hogarts until Dumbledore promised that teaching Harry Potter, who was in his second year at the school, would set the seal on Lockhart's fame. In August of 1992, Lockhart set up a signing of his autobiography, Magical Me, at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, so that he could publicly make the revelation of the beginning of his teaching career as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts that September. True to Dumbledore's beliefs, Lockhart was soon intimating that he knew better than other teachers did at what they taught, such as pretending to teach Pomona Sprout how to bandage a Whomping Willow, arguing with Rubeus Hagrid on how to get a Kelpie out of a well - Chapter 7 (Mudbloods and Murmurs) and trying to persuade Severus Snape that he could make a Mandrake Restorative Draught better than the Potions Master, which crossed the line for most of staff - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall). However, when it came to his own subject, it did not take long to prove how clueless he was. He prepared a fifty-four-question quiz on himself, wasting the first half hour of his first class, and then created utter pandemonium by setting loose a cage full of pixies on the class, then disappearing into his office and requesting that they round the creatures up. Following the failure in his first class, Lockhart took to making charades out of scenes in his books, often hauling Harry up to the front to help him - Chapter 10 (The Rogue Bludger). Between spending most of the year humiliating Harry and insisting that the Basilisk, which had escaped out of the Chamber of Secrets and was Petrifying Muggle-born students, was not a serious threat - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets), he made a very bad reputation for himself. He tried to run away near the end of the year, as the job description had not mentioned facing unspeakable evil, but was confronted by Harry and his friend Ronald Weasley, and forced to enter the Chamber with them. He tried to modify their memories, but failed, instead destroying his own recollections. He was sent to St Mungo's Hospital to try to recover, but much to everyone's delight, he never did. Physical appearance Lockhart was described as very good-looking, with wavy blond hair, dazzlingly white teeth and bright forget-me-not blue eyes. Personality and traits Lockhart was vain and obsessive, and extremely fond of himself. Indeed, he would do almost anything to improve his image in the press, and frequently inflated or exaggerated stories to paint himself in a better light. He had a slightly annoying habit of degrading others or their abilities to make himself seem more able than he truly was. He also was oblivious to whether people liked or disliked him. Despite this, his deepest and innermost desire was for there to be harmony between all magic and non-magic people and to rid the world of evil, and he genuinely tried to help people to the best of his own ability (albeit out of self-interest). Bibliography *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' *''Break with a Banshee'' *''Gadding with Ghouls'' *''Holidays with Hags'' *''Magical Me'' *''Travels with Trolls'' *''Voyages with Vampires'' *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' *''Year with the Yeti'' Awards and recognitions *Order of Merlin, Third Class *Honourary Member of the Dark Force Defence League *Winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award (x5) Trivia *Favourite colour is lilac. *Very fond of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods